Resurrection
by Dedicednu
Summary: -abandoned- Dwayne Johnson's life is turned upside down. Everything he thought he had is taken from him. When a surprisng turn of events unfold at his lowest point, will he manage to get back on the right track? Please R/R!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This just came to me one night. I would in no way wish for these events to happen to anyone. I owe a lot of thanks to Mary Allen for her encouragement and Mom for her ideas. lol. Reviews will be worshipped, idiotic flames will be ignored. R/R

~Resurrection~

*Chapter 1*

The sun was bright as it shinned through the window, it's rays streaking across the bedroom with glowing yellow beams. It snaked across the bed, slowly awaking Dwayne Johnson as the brightening light blinded his eyes. He groaned and rolled over, pulling his pillow closer to him and tried to go back to sleep. To him, it was way too early to get up. He got the sudden urge to stretch but knew that would wake him up and he did not want to wake up. He sighed and yawned, burying his face into his pillow to try to stiffle it. It was so warm and comfortable and he never wanted to get up. He heard some banging downstairs and his first reaction was to pull the sheet over his head but as soon as he realized he was alone in the bed, he peaked an eye open. When all he saw was tangled sheets, it was then that he got up. 

He yawned as he came down the stairs, knowing he was going to end up falling down them one of these days. He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway, looking at his wife. She was standing at the stove, her back to him, wearing a pair of his boxers a t-shirt. He smiled, she was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. He quietly walked up to her and slipped his arms around her waist. To his surprise, she didn't jump, instead she simply smiled and held his arms in place with one of her own.

"Good morning, sleepy." She said quietly as she cracked an egg shell with her free hand.

"I didn't scare you?" He asked, his chin resting lightly on her shoulder.

She leaned into his embrace, tilting her head to lay against his. "I can hear you stumbling down the stairs a mile away."

He smiled and looked at the stove. "Whatchya cooking?"

She pointed to each of the pans with a spoon. "Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast." She said, pointing towards the toaster on the last. She moved slightly to take a large bowl into her hands and began stirring.

"Gross. What's that?" Dwayne asked, making a face at the gooey substance.

She laughed. "Pancakes batter, silly. You didn't think they came already made, did you?"

He shrugged. "Well, it would be easier. You're not going to make me eat that, are you?"

She smiled. "You either eat it or you wear it, mister." She stated, and as I to emphasize her point she brought the gooey spoon back and lightly smacked him on the forehead with it, smearing creamy batter all the way down his nose.

Dwayne jumped slightly at the initial smack before pausing for a long moment, then rather calmly he cleared his throat. "This means war." Before she could react, he grabbed her hand that held the spoon and held it. She yelled out in surprise and started laughing. "Dwayne? What are you-"

Before she could finish, Dwayne reached over, grabbed a handful of flour and pie faced her before quickly backing away, laughing.

She just stood there, open mouth, before slowly turning to face her husband, who laughed even harder at the sight of her powder filled face. She glared at him before taking a handful of flour and throwing it at him as hard as she could. He turned his back to the white dust cloud that erupted between them before quickly turning back and snatching her hand, causing her to scream out yet again. He held her tightly against him as she continued to laugh, but she stopped once she saw the way he was looking at her.

"You're beautiful." He said softly, looking into her eyes.

She smiled. "I'm covered in flour." She replied. "Thanks to you."

He smiled back and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back, feeling the flour smear between their lips and around their mouths. Just as Dwayne was starting to get into it, he felt something smack into the back of his head. Something wet, cool, and slimly that slid down his neck and back. He froze and pulled away when his wife started giggling against his lips. He looked at her in mock annoyance as she brought her hand back around to reveal a broken eggshell. She fought her laughter as she looked at the man of her life standing there with raw egg beginning to ooze down his forehead.

"Egghead." She laughed. He grinned slightly and took off after her. She cried out and started to run around the table. "Dwayne, stop." She continued to laugh, a hint of playful fear in her voice as she stopped at the other side of the table. "I'm mean it."

Dwayne stopped, stood up straight and tilted his head, giving her a look before mocking her, his voice child-like. "Dwayne, stop, I mean it."

She laughed before forcing a serious face. "I'm not playing." She said, sticking her finger out at him.

"You know what you look like?" He asked seriously.

She rolled her eyes. "What?"

"A white bowling ball." He nodded, as if proud he made that conclusion.

She frowned. "Nice imagination. A white bowling ball?"

"Yeah, two dark holes for your eyes and another for your mouth, which is always open!" He grinned, teasing. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped in surprise. Before he could do anything, she started chasing him around the table. He ran off into the living room, dodging and taunting her, laughing as he managed to miss her blows. He ran around to the other side of the couch. "Aw, come on, baby, you're going to have to do better then that."

She grinned, as if she knew something he didn't. "Like this..?" She asked as she moved her hands away from behind her back and threw another egg at him. It shattered right in the middle of his face. 

Dwayne jerked back as the egg hit him, totally not expecting it. He took a step back and leaned over to let the goo drip off. He reached up to his eyes. "Ow, baby, that hurt.." He whined.

Dany sighed and walked over to him, immediately feeling guilty but still laughing at the same time. She took his arm and looked up at his face. "Let me see."

Now it was Dwayne's turn to grin as he hug tackled his wife onto the couch. She cried out in surprise and started laughing, trying to push him off of her. "You immature ape, get off."

He smiled. "I think you mean possum." He corrected her and vigorously shook his head, shaking raw egg all over her. She squealed and tried to cover her face. She opened her mouth to say something but Dwayne quickly captured her lips with his own, kissing her deep and passionate. She quickly relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. When Dwayne finally pulled back, they both were breathless.

"I think breakfast turned out pretty good." He said, looking down at his wife's flour and now egg covered face. 

"Do you now?" She asked as she lightly ran a hand over his short black hair.

"Oh, yeah." Neither one them were really paying attention to the conversation as they were gazing into each other's eyes. Dwayne smiled slightly and lightly kissed her. "I'm going to be late for work." He said, regret in his tone.

She sighed and nodded, touching his face. "I know. I got some shopping to do still." She smiled to herself. She was really looking forward to tonight. She was finally going to get the okay from her doctor to tell Dwayne. They had tried so hard to have a baby but after the first miscarriage, they both dropped out of the mood. But the fire soon returned and as soon as Dany felt the first signs, she immediately sought her doctor who proved her suspicious. Dwayne and Dany were going to be parents. She hadn't told him yet, however, because she wanted to make sure everything was going to be okay. She was hoping to get to tell him tonight.

"I'm sorry about breakfast." He said suddenly, thinking that her sudden distant look was directed towards the mess in the kitchen. "I'll help clean it up."

She smiled and traced his lips with her fingers. She loved this man with all of heart. "It's okay." She said and leaned up to kiss him. "We'll have a special one tomorrow."

So they both cleaned up and went their separate ways. Dany did go shopping because she could not directly lie to her husband, and Dwayne left for his daily routine at World Wrestling Federation. All was right in his heart, even though his stomach was bit hungry, and he was looking forward dinner tonight. He had made special plans to take her to one of their favorite restaurants for a romantic evening. He went on about his day. His match went great and everything went as planned. He had dressed, showered, and was walking out to his car when he heard someone call out his name. Without slowing he turned to who it was and saw his dear friend, Steve Williams walking to catch up to him.

"Hey, Steve."

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" He asked, adjusting his green camouflage bag over his shoulder.

Dwayne smiled slightly and looked over to his friend. "As a matter of fact I do. Why?"

Steve shrugged. "Me and a few of the guys are going for a few drinks. I had to convince them that we should invite you."

Dwayne laughed and shook his head. "I bet you did. I'm sorry, man, but I got something special planned for tonight with Dany." He slowed as he reached his car. He turned to Steve and smiled. "I think she's pregnant." He whispered.

Steve's eyes widened. "Pregnant? You don't know for sure?"

Dwayne shrugged slightly and tossed his bag in his trunk. "She hasn't said anything yet, but I know her body. She's more…" He smiled. "Glow-y."

Steve laughed and held his hand out. He knew how much him and Dany had tried, he just hoped Dwayne wasn't getting his hopes up. "That's great, man. Is that what tonight's for?"

Dwayne shook the offered hand, smiling. "I sure hope so." He laughed. "I'll take a rain check on that drink, though."

"Damn straight. We'll all celebrate during the shower."

He laughed. "All right. But until then…our secret, alright?" 

Steve laughed. "Alright, man. I'll see you later." He nodded a good-bye and walked away towards his own vehicle. Dwayne got in his car, never expecting that what would really happened that very night would change his entire life forever.


	2. Chapter Two

~Resurrection~

*Chapter 2*

~A Week Later~

"You don't have to do this. Please, put down the gun." The young woman said, staring worriedly at the tortured man pacing in front of her, trying to talk him down. The living room was dimly lit and it was hard to see. Through the pale yellow light, she could see that his dirty, torn white T-Shirt had stuck to his form from perspiration; his breathing was rapid and his step was sharp as he seemed to walk too fast for the confinement of the walls. Suddenly he stopped and pointed the gun at her.  
  
"Don't you fucking tell me what to do! You don't understand!" He yelled, the gun visibly shaking in his hand. He choked back a sob. "You don't." He repeated more softly.  
  
"For God's sake, Dwayne, don't do this to yourself!" She cried. She knew she wasn't getting through to her brother. He was past talking and past anything rational.   
  
He stopped and looked at her as another sob racking his body. He slowly shook his head, his eyes staring painfully into hers as a single tear streaked down his cheek. "There is no other way."   
  
Judy's heart leapt in her throat. He was talking and thinking; she might be able to reach him. She took a step towards him. "Yes, there is, Dwayne. Listen to me. You have got so much to live for, there are so many things you have yet to succeed in. There are so many people out there that love you."  
  
He lowered his head, another tear leaving its mark on his tired face. "Not like she did." At the simple mention of his late wife, his face contorted in pain and he looked up at her. "I can't handle this anymore. I just can't. I….I have nothing. Everything is gone…"  
  
She wouldn't argue with him. He had quit his job after his wife was killed because he couldn't handle the loss: he just stopped showing up. He had stopped caring. Nothing seemed to matter to him anymore. "I know things look pretty grim, Dwayne," She kept using his name in an attempt to keep him listening to her. "But things are bound to get better. Everything is going to be okay."  
  
Then, just as quickly as she seemed to be reaching out to him, she lost it. He snapped at her, raising the gun once again. "Don't tell me any shitty cliques, Judy! 'What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger', 'It's not as bad as it looks.' I have heard them all and they do nothing but piss me off! I don't want to hear anymore!"  
  
"Dwayne, please just listen-"  
  
"No! Just shut up and leave me alone!" He snapped and resumed his pacing, his hands rubbing his temples, the gun pointing at the ceiling. She didn't know how much longer his sanity could last. He was ready to break any second. She knew better then to speak at this point, it would just anger him more. He didn't want anyone talking to him, but she'd be damned if she was going to leave him alone. She slowly approached him and touched his arm, to which he quickly jerked away. "Damnit, I said leave me alone!" He kicked the coffee table, causing its few objects to fall to the ground. Among them, a small chest filled with little knick-knacks tumbled open, a small picture drifting to were Rock stood. He stopped and looked at it for a moment before picking it up. He thought it would be a picture of him and his wife together, but what he saw brought heavy tears to his eyes. It was a sonogram of his unborn child. His suspicion was confirmed right there but it was too late. He would never get to hold his child. His legs crumbled and he fell to his knees. His child's tiny body was clearly visible in the fetal position with one hand outstretched and open, as if in a wave. On the bottom of the picture, his wife had scribbled the words "Hey, daddy!"   
  
Judy just stood there, watching everything slowly unfold in front of her. She didn't know what Dwayne saw but she knew it must have really hit him hard, especially when she saw his shoulders start to shake. She slowly approached him again, unsure of what his actions might be. Dwayne brought the picture up to his face and closed his eyes, sinking even further on the floor, quiet sobs wracking his body. Judy hesitantly touched his shoulder and knelt next to him, her other hand reaching around to gently take the gun from his hands, greatly relived when he didn't fight her. Instead he just turned and crossed his arms on the table, his head resting on them, still tightly clutching the picture. After sliding the gun far behind her and making sure he couldn't quickly get to it, she slowly wrapped her arms around his shaking form with one arm around his back, her other lightly on his hair. She kissed the top of his head before laying her head on his shoulder. This was the first time he broke down since it happened. Judy remembered the funeral, how his face was like solid stone during the whole closed-casket reception. They wouldn't let him see her body. There was nothing to see. The fire didn't leave anything.  
  
"She never got to tell me." He cried, referring to his wife's pregnancy. Judy held him tighter. "She wanted a baby so bad." He took a breath and shook his head. "God, I miss her so much."  
  
"I miss her too, Dwayne." She whispered. "But she's watching you right now. She can see what you're going through and I know she would do anything she could to be here for you now. But she can't."  
  
Judy didn't know if Dwayne was listening to her or not but she had to try. He slowly nodded and took a deep shuttering breath. "I'm so tired, Judy. I don't know what to do." His voice was croaked and low. She could tell he was exhausted. She rubbed his back and lightly moved her hand over his hair, anything to try to keep him calm.   
  
He surprised her when he suddenly sat up. "No." He stood up and shook his head. "I won't do this." He said and wiped his face.   
  
Judy frowned and slowly stood up as well. "Do what?"  
  
"This" He gestured vaguely around the room as if that explained himself. "I won't." He looked around the floor. "Where is it?"  
  
Judy felt her heart sink. He was looking for his gun. They were back at square one. "Why?"  
  
He looked at her; his eyes were red and face glistening with sweat and tears despite his wiping. "Just tell me where it is, Judy, please."  
  
She stood defiant. "No. I won't let you, Dwayne." She had tried to keep her emotions in check during the whole scene, but it was hurting her to see him like this. "You're my brother and I love you. Please don't do this…" Dwayne ignored her and continued to glance around at the floor. Judy sighed in frustration. "Think of grandpa, Dwayne. What would he tell you if he was here? If he was here instead of me, what would he do?" Still nothing. She thought for sure the mention of their grandfather would cause him to do something. She prayed he wouldn't find the gun. She didn't think she would be able to talk him out of it this time.   
  
He slowly stopped but didn't lift his head. "He would have told me to get off my ass and move on…" He laughed bitterly and it scared Judy. He shook his head and looked at her. "Do you see him here?" She closed her eyes and sighed; defeated. "Do you see Dany here? Huh? My-" He stopped, his face crumbling slightly. He looked away to compose himself before turning back to face his sister, his voice barely a whisper. "My child? Do you see any of them here with me now?"  
  
"I'm here. Mom and dad are-"  
  
"Stop." He interrupted. "Don't pull any of that on me, Judy, damnit!" He resumed his pacing. Walking back and forth across the room, his stride far less hastily then before. Judy knew he was growing tired, especially with him being up for the better part of the week. His legs were practically shaking as he walked. "I told you." He continued. "You don't understand!" He kicked the chair, hearing a small metallic clatter as the furniture moved. Judy froze, her entire body freezing up as she too heard the sound. Dwayne had also stopped and immediately looked down towards the noise. Then, too quick for Judy's liking, he picked the gun up and held it in his hand.   
  
Judy covered her mouth with her hands and quickly took a step towards her brother. Her only brother. She shook her head, choking back a sob. "Dwayne.."  
  
Dwayne just stood there, looking down at the gun as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I love you, Judy. Tell mom and dad that for me, please?"

Judy could feel the tears streaming down her face as he said those words. "I love you too, big brother. I beg you, please don't do this…." She pleaded, choking out the words.  
  
Dwayne heard her, but made no movement to show that he did. "I was happy once." He whispered as he looked at his child's first and only picture, a final tear slowly trailing down his face. "I want to be happy again." Then, in one swift motion, he brought the gun up to his temple. "I love you, Dany." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. The loud explosion barely covered up the screams of the woman in the room.  



	3. Chapter Three

~Resurrection~

*Chapter Three*

Dwayne was surrounded by darkness. He couldn't see a thing. He couldn't even see himself. He looked around and only saw black. He remembered all those stories about people seeing a white light but he didn't see no such thing, he didn't even know if he was seeing. Where was Dany? He tried walking but couldn't even feel his legs. Tried to call out for her, but he didn't know if his mouth opened. 'Maybe I'm in hell.' He thought. Suddenly he heard a deep low echo. It was his name. Someone was calling out to him. He held on to the voice, desperately trying to hear where it was coming from.

Meanwhile, Judy sat by her brother's bedside and cried for his forgiveness. "I'm sorry, Dwayne. I'm so sorry. I just couldn't let you do it." She squeezed his hand, looking up at his face. The thick white bandage covering the top part of his head was in deep contrast to his pale bronze skin, and a clear oxygen tube taped under his nose. "Please come back to us. Mom and dad are on their way. Please, Dwayne. Prove the doctors wrong." What if she didn't save him at all, what if he never woke up. It's been a week and nothing. At least he's finally breathing on his own, she thought optimistic. She cried harder. What if he didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to have to go through that. The doctors said he could still go at any minute. She thought she did the right thing by grabbing the gun, but what if she just caused more damage? Dwayne was going to hate her if he wakes up. 'When he wakes up', she corrected herself. 

There it was again. Dwayne tried his hardest to listen to the voice. Someone was definitely trying to get to him. It was Dany. He knew it. She was calling out for help. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't even move, but he knew he had to get to her. She was begging for him to help her, to wake up and help her. He wanted to scream out to her, to tell her he was coming but he couldn't. He blinked, trying to focus through the darkness, trying to see anything. 

Judy was still trying to reach out to him. "Dwayne, please wake up. There's something I have to tell you. Something really important. Dany…she's-" She choked back a sob. He couldn't leave like this, anything but this. "Dwayne…"

Suddenly the darkness got brighter. Dwayne wondered for a moment how that was possible but he could definitely tell things were getting brighter. He still couldn't see anything, though. He tried harder until he could feel his head start to hurt, then he tried harder still. He could feel his arms legs again. He tried to call out to Dany but it suddenly felt like something was choking him. He felt something in his hand and he quickly grabbed at it, not wanting to let go.

Judy quickly looked up at Dwayne when he squeezed her hand. Her heart leapt in her throat and she stood to look down at him. "Dwayne? Can you hear me?"

Dwayne suddenly became aware of everything. He groaned against the pounding headache that seemed to come from nowhere. He was laying on his back, on a bed; he was alive. How could that be? He felt his eyelids slowly open, seeing nothing but blinding light, a big difference from the darkness he'd grown accustomed to earlier. He quickly closed them.

Judy smiled and squeezed her brother's hand. "Dwayne? It's me, Judy. Open your eyes. Open you eyes, Dwayne."

'Judy? Where did she come from?' Why wasn't he dead? His eyelids fluttered open, seeing only a blurred face in front of him. Slowly, his eyes focused on his sister. 

Judy couldn't help but smile. "Oh, Dwayne, thank God." 

He closed his eyes and groaned. "What happened?" He croaked over his throat sore.

Judy's smile didn't fade. "You missed."

He looked at her, confusion in his voice. "What?"

"I knocked your arm…and you missed….barely" She looked at him. "I couldn't let you do it."

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply; angry and disappointed. "I wanted to…."

Judy shook his head. "I'm going to tell you something, Dwayne. Something really important. But I want you to stay as calm as possible, okay?"

He sighed, his eyes still closed, and nodded; he didn't want to be here.

"Dwayne, Dany is okay…."

His eyes snapped open and he glared at her. "That's not funny."

Judy shook her head and smiled. "She is, Dwayne, I promise she is. The body in the car?" She paused for a moment. "It wasn't hers…"

He frowned, his brain was still foggy, nothing was making sense. "What?"

"The DNA finally came back. The woman in the car wasn't even pregnant. Dany is okay."

He closed his eyes. A knot grew in his throat, it couldn't be… "W-Where is she, then?"

Judy looked at her brother sadly. "I don't know….but she's okay…"

She wasn't making any sense, but she was okay. His wife and child were okay. He tried to swallow the knot in his throat but couldn't. Tears welled up in his eyes and before he knew what was happening, they started flowing down his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath. Judy smiled sadly and patted his hand.

"I'll explain everything later. Everyone thinks you're in here because of an accident. Just get some rest, okay? I promise everything is going to be all right." Judy watched her brother as the drugs made their mark and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Hope I didn't scare anyone ::wink:: Sorry for the wait. Please R/R!!!!


End file.
